Which of these numbers is composite? ${17,\ 19,\ 25,\ 43,\ 73}$
Explanation: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 17, 19, 43, and 73 each have only two factors. The factors of 25 are 1, 5, and 25. Thus, 25 is the composite number.